


【AC】[ Shaytham ]蓝知更

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 复健。太久没写东西了，把这篇快两年前就在想的东西先写出来一部分。假装是520贺文（并不是，520哪有发刀的）。





	【AC】[ Shaytham ]蓝知更

墓碑上没有名字，只有一个日期和嵌在上方的十字架。

男人把两瓶酒轻放在地上，自己在坟墓旁坐下，咔哒一声弹出袖剑，给酒瓶开了封。

一瓶朗姆，一瓶威士忌。朗姆是给自己的，威士忌是给坟茔里的人的。

1725.12.04~1781.09.16，他看着这串数字，仰头灌了一大口酒，火热的液体顺着他的喉咙流下，呛得他勉勉强强地咳嗽两声。男人叹了口气，他果然还是老了，不再适合年轻时这种大口灌酒的方式。

深秋的夜晚已经有了些寒意，惨白的月光只让人觉得更加冰冷。

“好久不见，sir。”Shay Patrick Cormac 说道。

他举起威士忌的瓶子，和自己手里的朗姆酒瓶轻碰一下。

“其实也不算久。一年，跟当年我去寻找先行者之盒的时间比起来，根本不算长。”他呼出一口气，立刻在空气中凝结成了白雾。

“天气变冷了，我想我也是时候离开这个地方了。”他继续给自己灌着酒。

“殖民地，不，现在是美利坚合众国了，这名字真拗口。这里有太多回忆，好的和不好的。我的上半生最重要的时光都在这里度过，我在想，也许下半生我该换个地方了，是不是，sir？”

“一切都变了，从衰落的刺客来到圣殿，再看着圣殿衰落，刺客复兴，我的上半生如此滑稽却又如此真实。”

“更别提，我花了那么长时间追寻先行者之盒，到头来却发现自己什么都改变不了。”

“我不知道你感觉如何，sir，但我觉得很空虚。”

“我已经把你的日记交给Connor了，”他顿了顿，仰头凝视着夜空里闪烁的星光，“他反应很大，或者准确地说，他很后悔。”

“而你早就料到了不是吗？为什么还要去送死，为什么你不尝试让两人和解，Haytham，把一切事实提早讲明就那么困难吗？”Shay攥紧了酒瓶，瓶颈处脆弱的玻璃似乎随时都可能裂开。

“算了，这就是你，这就是典型的Haytham Kenway 。”他长叹出一口气。

“而我要走了，sir，回爱尔兰，回到我祖辈起源的地方，”男人又灌了一口朗姆，“这是我作为Shay Patrick Cormac ，一位丈夫和父亲的不情之请。”

“虽然你也无法拒绝。”他发出一声嗤笑。

“我早就是个不该存在的人，如今也该从这片土地上消失了。”

“所以今天我是来道别的。”两个酒瓶又碰了一下。

“也许我们再也不会见面了，Haytham，sir。”

“The only thing I hope, is that we can follow our own creed.”

他把两个瓶子里剩下的酒全部倒在了石碑四周的土地里，紧接着大步踏出墓园，忽然的，他停下脚步回望了那块没有名字的墓碑一眼，紧接着牵起墓园门口的那匹黑马，头也不回地离开了。

月光依旧惨白，照得两个空瓶在墓碑边上反着光。远处的枝头上一只小蓝鸟抖了抖羽毛，振翅起飞。

**Author's Note:**

> 复健。
> 
> 太久没写东西了，把这篇快两年前就在想的东西先写出来一部分。  
> 假装是520贺文（并不是，520哪有发刀的）。


End file.
